This study will test the hypotheses that: 1) vaccination will simultaneously activate lymphocytes and HIV-1 replication in infants/children capable of immunologically responding to vaccine antigens; and 2) antigen-responsive T lymphocytes may be targeted for direct or indirect cytopathic effects of viral infection, leading to ineffective cellular immune responses to vaccine antigens.